


Everything stays

by Melonlord28



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonlord28/pseuds/Melonlord28
Summary: Basically this is their love story and what happend that lead to their breakup
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. 1. Story time

Marceline and Bonnie, were sitting on their couch together while, Jake and Finn sat on the floor. Marceline had her arm around Bonnie's shoulder, and Bonnie rested her head on Marcy's shoulder.

"Oh my gosh Bon Bon, what ever happend to the shirt I gave you? You said you wore it all the time as pajamas, but I haven't seen you wear it since we moved in together." Marceline asked

"Oh! Right I um traded it to Maja, to get Hambo back for you." She replied.

"What! You didn't have to!"

"Well I know how special Hambo is to you."

"Wait how did you get the shirt in the first place Pb? It seems like you had it way before we met." Finn asked.

"Oh! Well that it quite a story." Pb replied.

"Yea a long one. With lots of history." Marcy added.

"But it's getting late, shall we pick this up tomorrow?" Pb asked.

"What? Noooo PB! You can't just leave it like that! At least tell us something!" Jake pleaded.

Bonnable and Marceline chuckled. "Fine. But only a little bit, then you guys go home and can come back tomorrow. Deal?" Bonnable said.

Jake and Finn nodded their heads, with eager eyes.

"Well I guess all we can tell you guys without spoiling much is that, me and Bon Bon here, knew each other WAY before we met you two."

"Really? How long?" Finn asked.

"Hmm, about, I wanna say mabye 5-600 years? I like said we have a history." 

"Wow." Jake and Finn said at the same time."

"Yea."

"Well I think that's all the time we have tonight. We'll have to pick the rest up tomorrow." Bonnable said getting up and clapping her hands together.

"What? No you just started!" Finn said.

"Yea Bonnie! At least give them a little something, so they're no waiting outside our door all night." Marceline said standing up.

"Nope! Sorry guys but me and Marcy really should get to sleep, and you guys should too!" 

"Wait but isn't Marceline nocturnal-" Jake said as Bonnie pushed them out the door and closed it on them.

"Whoa Bonnie what was that all about?" Marceline said as she wrapped her arms around Bonnie's waist, and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Sorry."

"I mean I know I said to fuck me, but I didn't mean right now. I mean unless you want to-"

"Its not that Marcy. It's just...as you started telling them about our past, it felt...I dunno, weird."

"How?"

"Well, for starters, Finn had a crush on both of us-"

"-But he's over it."

"-and we were just stupid messed up kids-"

"-But we have grown and are now living and dating together."

"-and just remembering our breakup and how it happened just makes me....I don't know, sad? Scared that we'll break up again?"

"Bonnie. I will never break your heart the same way I did all those years ago. We were both just frustrated and like you said, we were just kids. We've grown."

"Hm. I guess you're right." Bonnable hugged her, as Marcy rested her chin on PBs head. "Hey when did you get so wise?"

"I dunno, guess you just grew on me or somethin."

"So...is that fuck you offer, still on the table?" Bonnie said teasingly, as she got out of Marcy's grasp. She walked to the room without looking back.

"Wait really!? Really? Bonnable Bubblegum don't play with my feelings!" Marcy said as she chased her into their room.

Next day

Bonnie woke up in Marcelines arms, with the only thing covering them was their blanket. She was about to fall back asleep until she heard rapid knocking on their front door. She tried to ignore it but couldn't. Marceline started to wake up.

"Ugh who's at the door?" Marceline mumbled against Bonnie's neck.

"Probably Finn and Jake."

"You gonna be ok with telling them our story? If not I can tell them." Marceline said playing with Bonnie's hair.

"No, they should know. Plus they would never stop bothering us, so might as well."

Marcy chuckled. PB got up and stretched.

"Nooo come back!" Marcline said needingly.

Bonnie chuckled as she put on her clothes. She kissed Marcy on the cheek. "You get dressed and I'll let the boys in. Ok?"

"Ughhhh fine."

Bonnie rolled her eyes lovingly and went to the front door. She opened at and Finn, and Jake walked in eagerly to hear more.

"You guys really are excited aren't you?"

"You have NO idea! Ever since we heard you guys had a past, we've just had to learn more!" Finn said. 

"Wheres Marceline?" Jake asked.

"Oh she should be here in a bit." 

Right on cue, Marcline floated down stairs, in PBs white sweater, knee high socks, shorts, and had her hair in a bun where you could see her shaved hair.

"Is that my sweater?"

"No?"

*sigh* anyway sit down, becasue this going to be a long one....


	2. 2. How it all began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all began

Now where to begin?" Bubblegum started. "It all began around 500 years ago...

(around 500 years ago)

"It was a few year later after I started ruling candy kingdom, when everything was so small. Of course I was just a Teenager at the time and was in my little rebellious faze..." Bubblegum narrated

"Come on pleaseeee pep butt? It's just one night!" The young princess complained to her adviser

"No princess! As the ruler of The Candy Kingdom, you must not go out at night! What if something happens to you?"

"I'll be fine!"

"No! And that's final!"

Peppermint Butler left the princess' room, closing the door behind him. The young princess fell frustrated on her bed.

"Ughhhh I'm supposed to be the boss, not him! What does he know better? It's just a concert."

Then the princess got an idea. She would dress in 'Normal' people clothes, instead of her usual wardrobe which consisted of dresses and jumpers. She put on her old clothes from a few years ago, and took off her crown. She stuffed her blankets with pillows, to make it look like she was sleeping. She even got a pink blanket to make it look like her hair, just to make it even more believable. 

"Perfect, Now to sneak out and be back before Pep Butt, even notices." 

Bubblegum Snuck out her window and ran to the place where the concert was being held. When she got there she tried to blend into the crowd, hoping no one would recognize her. The show had began, and the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, ran out on stage. She had long black hair that was in a ponytail and had a side shave. She had pale blue skin, pointy ears, and little fangs. She was wearing one of their band t-shirts, with a hot pink bra under. She had Jean shorts and pink ripped up fishnets on under. It looked like she had been performing for a while, because she wiped a little bit of sweat off her forehead. "Huh must've gotten here a little late." Pb thought to herself.

The girl took off her shirt and threw it into the crowd. Lots of people tried to catch it, but it somehow landed in Pb's arms. She looked up to meet eyes with the girl, and she winked at her. Bonnie blushed and smiled as she hugged the t-shirt. The girl kept performing, but all Pb could think of, was how she winked at her. 

After the show, Pb bumed into the girl. "Ah sorry about that!" Pb apologized as she knelt down to pick up her shirt. She saw a hand reach to pick up the shirt, the same time she did. Bonnie looked up and saw the same girl that performed earlier. "Oh! It-It's you!" Bonnie said blushing. "Hey! You're the girl who caught my shirt!" The girl said.

"Oh um y-yea, d-did you want it back?" Bonnie suttered.

"Nah keep it. I mean I threw it into the crowd for a reason right?" The girl winked.

"Oh y-yea! Sorry I don't know why i asked that. I don't get out much."

"What's your name, cutie?"

"Um p-princess Bonnable Bubblegum." Bonnie said mentally slapping herself for saying princess instead of just her name.

"Wow princess huh? What are you princess of Candy Kingdom?" The girl said playing around.

"Um y-yea actually. Heh."

"Wait really!?"

"Yea."

"Well I should stop by sometime. You be ok with that?"

"Um y-yea of course!" She said a little too excited. "I mean yea sure."

"Cool."

"Cool."

"Yo Marceline let's go!" Someone shouted from the back.

"Sorry I've gotta go, I'll catch you around Princess!" Marceline said running towards her friend.

"Um y-yea! Marceline." She said whispering the last bit to herself."

Bubblegum, walked back to the palace, still tightly holding on to the shirt. when she got back home, she snuck into her room and collapsed onto her bed. She took a deep breath and smelled Marceline's shirt. It oddly didn't smell gross like sweat or anything you would expect. It instead smelled like darkness, if that makes sense. It was a smell that Bubblegum couldn't describe. But she didn't care. She changed into her pajamas, and put the shirt on instead of her usual Pj shirt.

She then instantly fell asleep, still thinking of Marceline.

Marceline also couldn't get Bonnable out of her head. "Yo, do you know where the candy kingdom is?" She asked one of her bandmates

"Hm? Oh yea! They built it a few years back. Um I think It's like 25 minutes from here. Why do you ask?" They replied

"Nothing, just was wondering because I heard of it, and wanted to know if it was real.

Marceline got home, to her cave and went inside. She took a shower and changed, then floated above her couch and started playing around with songs. She hummed, as she played a low, quite cord. For whatever reason she just for some reason couldn't get Bonnable out of her head. Sure she's met fans before, but when she met Bonnable, there was just something special about her. "Princess Bonnable Bubblegum, huh? Maybe I should go see her?" Marceline knew it was crazy going to visit someone she just met, but she just needed to talk with her again. 

Marceline tried and shook the thoughts out of her head. She instead tried just to write songs and sing. The sun started to rise, and Marcy got tired. She set her Axe down and went to bed, planning on visiting Bonnie the next night.


	3. 3. Late-term early visits?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline visits Bonnie

The next day, well night technically, Marceline woke up and got dressed. She put on her everyday outfit, which was, a black strapless bra, a red low v neck tank top, some jean shorts, a maroon colored choker, which covered her bite marks, and some boots. She put her hair up into a ponytail where you could see her side shave. She grabbed her Axe and left. She tried to wake up earlier so she could get there before Bonnie could go to bed. 

It took her awhile but she eventually found the candy kingdom. She floated around the castle until she spotted the window leading into Bonnie's room. Bonnie was at her desk with a lab coat , and lab goggles on, as she tried solving what looked like an equation. 

"If I carry the 2-no the 4. Right? Ughhh!"

Marceline leaned against the window seal with her Axe on her back, as she tried to look cool.

"Hey Princess." She said trying to be smooth.

"Ack!" Bonnabel fell out of her chair startled.

"Hah! Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Marceline floated over and helped her up.

It-It's ok! I just wasn't expecting to see you. What are you doing up so late?"

"I just woke up. What are YOU doing up so late?"

"Um just some experiments-wait did you say you just woke up?"

"Yup. Sorry i forgot to mention, I'm a vampire." She pulled down her choker to show her the bite marks. 

"Oh cool! How old are you If you don't mind me asking?"

"About 400 years old."

"Fascinating! I'm actually about 200 years old myself."

"No way really? That's so cool! We're only 200 years apart!"

"Right!? Wait so why are you here in the first place anyway? I mean I don't mind but I'm curious."

"Oh right! I just wanted to see you again." She blushed.

Bonnie blushed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"So you don't mind if I hang right?"

"N-no not at all! Go ahead! That can wait."

"You sure? It looks Important."

"No not at all! I only had like one more equation but I should take a break."

"Cool! So what do you wanna go?"

"Hm, well I'm not sure if we can go anywhere, my advisor is kinda strict about me going out at night."

"Oh! I have an idea! Why don't we try to get to know each other better? We can play 36 questions!"

"Um ok yea!"

Bonnie and Marcy sat on Bonnie's bed.

"Ok I'll start," Marcy said. "Ummm ok heres an easy one, what's your favorite color?"

"Pink." Bonnie giggled.

"What? No way I had no idea!" She said sarcastically.

"Haha. How long have you known how to play the bass?"

"Since I was a kid. Well I had a makeshift guitar and I learned from that. Ok um..."

A few questions and diffrent conversations later, Marcline and Bubblegum were laying side by side on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"After that, I feel like I've known you my whole life. I mean I know that sounds weird, but it's true." Marceline said.

"Same." Pb yawned. "What time is it?"

Marceline looked at the time. "It's about to be 5."

"Really?"

"Yea. Wow we talked a lot."

"Yea."

"I should get going though. Don't want to keep you from your princess duties."

"Haha very funny."

"You liked it."

"Yea yea whatever."

"Anyways, see ya later princess. Mabye we'll run into each other, or I'll come visit you."

"Bye Marcy..." Bonnie said as she dozed off.

Marcline chuckled. She took off Bonnie's lab coat and goggles and put them on her desk. And then just like that, she left.


	4. 4. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline and Bonnie both need advice

A few months had gone by since Marceline and Bubblegum had became friends. The hung out all the time. Bonnie would go to Marcys concerts. Marcy would come over at night and they would talk. They would even sometimes run into each other out in public. They even had 1 mutual friend. 

So when they started developing feelings for each other, who better to go for advice then their mutual friend?

"Princess shes here!" Pep knocked on the door.

"Thank you pep, you can let her in!" Bubblegum said not looking up from what she was writing.

PB heard the door open and she turned around and got up from her desk chair.

"Hi Lady!"

"안녕 공주 풍선 껌!"

"Oh Lady, no need to be formal! You know you can just call me Bubblegum or PB."

"죄송합니다! 그래서 무슨 일이야? 왜 전화 했니?"

"Oh right! Ok so you know Marceline right?"

"물론이야!"

"And you know how close we've been lately?"

"예 ... 계속."

"Well...I think I have a crush on Marceline."

"뭐? 그 놀라운! 그녀에게 아직 말했어?"

"No, that's the problem! I have no idea HOW I'm gonna tell her! Ughhh Lady what do I do?" Pb landed on her bed face first and mumbled into her pillow.

"흠 ... 그럼 데이트 신청 해보는 건 어때? 아니면 그녀가 먼저 당신에게 물어볼 것인지보십시오!"

"But what if I'm misreading things? What if shes just straight?"

"그 이발과 옷 스타일로 나를 믿으십시오. 뱀파이어가 똑바로 보일 리가 없습니다. 날 믿어."

"You sure?"

"예! 오, 가야 돼 미안하지만 어떻게되는지 말해줘! Bye PB는 당신을 사랑합니다!" Lady said checking a text on her phone.

"Bye Lady, love you too."

Bubblegum un barried her head from her pillow and sat up. "Try seeing if she'll make the first move, huh? Yea right, there's no way she could ever want to go out with a mess like me."

[Meanwhile]

Marceline had texted Lady to come over, becasue she needed advice on something. She heard a knock on her door and opened it.

"Oh Lady you're here! Finally! Come in!"

"안녕하세요 Marceline! 늦었 어?"

"Sorry I just need your advice on something, and it can't wait" She said as they sat on her couch.

"뭐야?"

"I have a crush on Bonnie and have no idea how to tell her."

Then at this moment, Lady knew how she could set up her friends perfectly.

"그녀에게 영화 같은 데이트에 대해 물어 보지 그래?"

"Really? Do you think it would be that easy?"

"물론이야! 날 믿어"

"Thanks Lady."

"언제든지! Bye!"

"Bye."

Lady left and Marceline sat on the couch thinking about what Lady said.

"Ask her on a date to the movies or something, huh? Psh like she would say yes, or ever date a mess like me. Yea right."


End file.
